


Te elijo a ti, mi Beta.

by StonyRandomParadise



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRandomParadise/pseuds/StonyRandomParadise
Summary: Steve Rogers es un Alpha poco convencional, pues al no sentirse atraído por los Omegas, un Beta peculiar ha robado su corazón pero, ¿eso será suficiente para llevar a cabo una unión?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

—Es hora de que busques pareja, Steve. — Joseph habló desde el otro lado de la sala. — Un Alpha como tú ya debería estar enlazado a un Omega, con cachorros, una vida hecha.

Steve suspiró por lo bajo.

—Ya tengo una pareja, padre. — Joseph se sentó en el sofá frente a él. Steve se aflojo la corbata, en un intento por desaparecer la asfixia que de repente había comenzado a sentir, sin embargo esta no desapareció.

—No, no la tienes, porque ese niño Beta no cuenta, Steven.

—¿No cuenta?

—No.

—Te guste o no, Anthony es mi pareja. Así que te pido que te refieras a él con respeto pero si no lo vas a hacer, preferiría que no lo mencionaras entonces.

El hombre de cabellos rubios faltos de calor entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Respetarlo dices? ¡¿Por qué si solo esta arruinándote?! 

—¡¿Arruinandome?! — Steve rió, incrédulo por las palabras de su progenitor. 

—Te está alejando de tu felicidad, de tener una vida dichosa con un Omega que si puede darte descendencia. — explicó. 

Steve se levantó del sofá, dejando su corbata caer al piso y desabotonando algunos botones de su camisa. 

Estaba cansado, había sido un largo día en la oficina y no había visto a Tony en un par de días porque él seguía en la Universidad. Era un cúmulo de estrés total, más por no tener a su Beta a su lado, y el que su padre viniera a sermonearlo respecto a él, era como la cereza del pastel.

—No me interesa tener descendencia, padre. No si implica que Tony no esté involucrado en su creación. 

—Ya me tienes harto, Steven. La familia Rogers no puede merecer tal deshonra de tu parte. No puedes terminar con nuestra línea sanguínea sólo por un capricho.

—¿Capricho?

—Eres un Alpha, Steven. Ahora tal vez tu deseo sea ese Beta, pero cuando tu lobo haya acumulado suficiente frustración por cada estro reprimido o no saciado, ahí te darás cuenta el por qué del existir de los Omegas y de la marginación de los inservibles Betas. — escupió con desgano, antes de imitarlo al ponerse de pie.

—No todos los Alphas deseamos un Omega, padre. — respondió.

Joseph negó con la cabeza, antes de acercarse y depositar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eso lo crees ahora porque Anthony es la primer pareja estable con la que estás. 

—Y con la que estaré siempre.

Joseph suspiró.

—Si eso sucede, me disculparé con ese chico, y ambos tendrán mi bendición para casarse. Pero recuerda que si eso no llega a suceder, porque el instinto es más fuerte que el amor, solo le romperás el corazón, Steven.

Steve se quedó en silencio, asimilando la verdad en sus palabras.

El instinto es más fuerte que el amor.

Esa frase era casi como el lema de los Alphas.

Pero él la cambiaría, porque amaba a Tony de verdad. Con cada parte de su ser, o casi cada parte porque su Alpha aún no lo aceptaba del todo.

Pero cuando llegara su celo, el que Tony había aceptado pasar con él, eso cambiaría, o era al menos lo que esperaba. 

—Solo piensa en ello, Steven. No seas egoísta, y no destruyas a ese chico por un enamoramiento efímero. Los Alphas pertenecemos a los Omegas porque son los únicos que pueden soportarnos, dominarnos. Algo que un Beta jamás podrá hacer. Dejalo que siga su camino. Porque es mejor un corazón roto a que pierda la vida solo porque en tu mente crees que tu Alpha lo va a aceptar.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Joseph se marchó, dejando a Steve hundido en la realidad que no quería enfrentar.


	2. Chapter 2

'Lo siento, Tony pero... Ya no quiero pasar mi celo contigo.'

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza conforme avanzaba en aquellos pasillos que conocía más que bien.

Tras dar la vuelta en uno de ellos, divisó la puerta del apartamento de Steve mientras sostenía su móvil contra su oído, solo para escuchar por enésima vez, como era atendido directamente por el buzón de voz.

—¡Steve! ¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡Abre la jodida puerta para que me digas lo que me dijiste por teléfono en la cara! ¡Quiero que me mientas de frente, estúpido anciano! — gritoneo, golpeando la puerta sin delicadeza alguna.

Sin importarle a cuantos podría despertar pues era cerca de la una de la mañana.

Si su madre lo viera, estaría decepcionada y avergonzada de él por semejante escándalo.

Aún así siguió golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta, aunque no percibía el intenso olor de las feromonas de Steve, a quien ya le había comenzado el ciclo de celo, sabía que estaba ahí adentro, ignorandolo.

[----------]

Steve escucho los gritos de Tony cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por una nueva ola de calor.

Su temperatura se elevó aún más cuando lo supo ahí, tan cerca de él y su Alpha gruñó, aunque no supo identificar si lo hizo en protesta o en exigencia.

—¡Voy a entrar! — alcanzó a escuchar, entre la bruma de su creciente excitación y el ruido de sus propios pensamientos que le nublaban la mente. 

Pues aún en su estado, la conversación con su padre seguía presente, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, el viejo tenía razón.

La unión sexual, entre un Alpha y un Beta de por sí era difícil de llevar a cabo sin estro de por medio, debido a la falta de lubricación natural en su entrada, se debían preparar con diferentes tipos de juegos previos para aumentar su excitación y así lograrán mojarse.

Eso estaba bien, Steve no tenía problema con hacer eso, ya lo había hecho con Tony un par de veces con anteriorodad, sin embargo durante su estro, al tener lapsos donde perdía la conciencia sobre sí mismo, no podía ser igual de cuidadoso.

Sin mencionar que aún con toda la preparación posible, Tony aún así sufría dolor cuando lo recibía en su interior, porque su cuerpo no era apto para recibir el pene de un Alpha, no con esa entrada tan jodidamente estrecha.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue suficiente para extraerlo de sus pensamientos. Su Alpha reaccionó al instante. 

—¡No entres! — gruñó, al escuchar los pasos acercarse. 

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, planeaba trabajar la puerta pero una nueva ola de calor lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso. 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Levantó la vista y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando sus ojos conectaron al instante con los de Tony. 

—Nadie me dice que hacer. Ni siquiera mi estúpido Alpha que no sabe mentir. — refunfuño Tony. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y quitarse el saco que llevaba ese día. 

—Tony… 

—Con que no quieres pasar tu celo conmigo, ¿eh? — fue el turno de despojarse de su camiseta — No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, pero yo no lo he hecho. — continuó con sus jeans, y Steve agachó la mirada, tensado la mandíbula para resistirse a la imagen de Tony semidesnudo en un intento por mantenerse controlado. Sin embargo… — Así que aquí me tienes Rogers. 

Con sus bóxers como única prenda sobre su cuerpo que temblaba un poco, no por miedo, sino por adrenalina pues era su primera vez frente a un Alpha en celo, Tony se plantó frente a él.

Si quería convencer al Alpha de Steve para que lo aceptará como su pareja no debía dudar ni mostrar temor. 

—No tienes necesidad de pasar dolor cuando me tienes a mi para satisfacerte. — dijo, escupiendo con cada letra pronunciada todo el valor del que era poseedor para que la voz no le temblará. 

Y el Alpha de Steve gruñó por su seguridad al decir aquello. 

Por instinto o lo que fuera, se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando al castaño por los hombros y lo acorraló contra la pared detrás de él. 

—Vete, Tony. No tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo. — la respiración agitada de Steve le dio de lleno en el rostro. 

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, brazos y su torso desnudo. Y ni que decir sobre el pantalón de su pijama que se encontraba empapado en el área de la entrepierna. 

—Tal vez no, pero no estoy asustado.

—Pues deberías. Un Alpha en celo es peligroso, puedo hacerte daño. 

—Lo sé, pero no voy a salir huyendo, Steve. No cuando mi Alpha me necesita. — dijo, y una nueva ola de calor sacudió el cuerpo de Steve, doblegandólo hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas nuevamente. — ¡Steve…! 

El rubio apoyo sus manos sobre las caderas de Tony. Se mantuvo así, por unos instantes, sin moverse y casi sin respirar mientras la ola de calor pasaba. 

Tenía que echar a Tony. 

Porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir conteniéndose para no follarselo sin importarle las consecuencias. 

—Puedo matarte, Tony. — dijo lo primero que vino a su mente, tenía que asustarlo. 

Y al parecer lo había hecho un poco, porque él cuerpo de su castaño tembló levemente. 

—Si mi Alpha no te acepta, puedo matarte por no ser un Omega. 

—Eso no… 

—Y si te acepta, y te tomo ahora en este estado, puedo herirte gravemente con mi nudo porque no solo te tomaré una o dos veces únicamente. Te tomaré hasta saciarme o hasta que termine mi celo. Y eso dura dos días. 

Esa era la realidad. 

Ambos lo sabían bien, sin embargo aún así decidieron establecerse en una relación llena de contras y obstáculos. 

Tony se mordió el labio, repentinamente había sentido un picor en los ojos. 

—Lo soportaré. Tu nudo… Y tu Alpha me aceptará. — no tenía bases o fundamentos para asegurar aquello, pero como su madre siempre le decía: "A veces cuando tu corazón quiere algo que por alguna razón no debes tener, debes dar un salto de fé. En el que no esperas nada pero estás dispuesto a perder aunque solo tengas la ilusión y no la certeza de ganar."

Y este era su salto de fé. 

Tony acompañó a Steve poniéndose de rodillas también, al safarse suavemente de su agarre 

Steve le miró entre sorprendido y aterrado, pero sobre todo, terriblemente excitado. 

Su Alpha le acompañó en la combinación de emociones con un aullido, que se vio interrumpido cuando Tony lo tomó del rostro para besarlo con deseo. 

Y entonces el poco control que le quedaba y mantenía la bruma de excitación a raya, se extinguió por completo. 

Steve correspondió el contacto de forma abrazadora. Devorando sus labios mientras levantaba a ambos para ir de nuevo contra la pared, donde aprovecho para volver a tomar posesión de la cadera de Tony y pegarlo contra sí y su dura y mojada erección. 

El castaño suspiró al sentirla contra su vientre. 

—Steve… Solo… solo usa lubricante. — pidió contra sus labios pero Steve no respondió. 

En cambio, cuando una nueva ola de calor lo sacudió, se aferro a él por unos minutos, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente cerca de su oído, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos. 

Estaba demente. 

No él, sino su Alpha que había comenzado a gruñir con necesidad. 

'Tómalo.' parecía decirle con un siseo. 'Toma todo de él ahora mismo.' exigió, y Steve tuvo que obedecer. 

Con un movimiento rápido, lo levantó del suelo. Tony iba a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera pero al segundo de dejar de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, sintió la cama bajo su cuerpo. 

—Steve… — de forma estratégica lo puso boca abajo sobre la cama.

Rogers gruñó con extásis tras posicionarse encima de él y guiar sus manos directamente hacia su trasero. 

Tony lo observaba con atención por encima de su hombro. Su mirada azul cielo ahora tenía la tonalidad de la noche, el sudor hacia brillar su piel y la respiración agitada lo hacía ver como si estuviera en un trance. 

Un estremecimiento le recorrió desde el primer cabello en su cabeza hasta la punta del dedo pequeño del pie, cuando lo vio relamerse los labios mientras apretaba su trasero con vehemencia con sus manos, antes de liberar su enorme pene por encima del dobladillo del pantalón de la pijama. 

—Mi semen debería servir para lubricarte. — habló, con su voz de barítono, tomando su pene con una de sus manos, y haciendo el bóxer de Tony a un lado con la otra. 

—Ah… — gimió el castaño, al sentir la mojada punta de su polla rozar contra su entrada. 

—Mierda. 

Steve empujó su cadera suavemente un poco más de lo que debía. Contenido y a la vez no, el impulso de adentrarse en él de una sola estocada. 

Pero tenía que contenerse. 

No quería lastimar a Tony, no debía permitir que su Alpha cegado por la lujuria tomará el control sobre su cuerpo. 

Pero sin darse cuenta, apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria la nalga izquierda de Tony, donde apresaba la tela del bóxer, hasta que escucho un quejido salir de los labios de su castaño. 

—Lo siento, Tony, yo… 

—Metela. 

—Te haré daño. 

—Lo soportaré. Me prepare antes de venir aquí. — mintió. — Solo… necesito un poco de lubricación y ya. — necesitaba más que eso si quería que el hinchado pene de Steve entrará siquiera a la mitad. 

Debido al celo había tomado más grosor. 

Tony pasó saliva con dificultad. 

Tenía que soportarlo, si quería que el Alpha de Steve le reconociera como su pareja, tenía que lograr que entrará todo y lo anudará, era la única opción. 

Steve se quedó estático por unos segundos, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero su Alpha gruñó una vez más, desesperado, y en conjunto con una nueva ola de calor, su mente se nubló por completo en ese momento. 

Tony lo notó, y se preparo para lo que vendría. 

Hundió su rostro contra la almohada que encontró a su lado, con el cuerpo tensó y expectante, sin embargo no sucedió lo que esperaba. 

Pues en lugar de ser invadido por la enorme polla de Steve, la textura aterciopelada y húmeda de la lengua ajena comenzó a acariciar su agujero. 

El castaño dio un respingo que luego se convirtió en un suave gemido por la inesperada intromisión.

—Mhmn, Steve… — la barba de Rogers picaba en sus nalgas. 

Tony se aferro a las sábanas grises, apoyándose mejor sobre sus rodillas para darle más espacio a Steve. El cual inmediatamente aprovecho para llevar no sólo su lengua, sino también uno de sus dígitos más adentro. 

Tony comenzó a retorcerse, llevando una mano hacia su erección para masajearla justo cuando sintio un calorcito alojarse en su vientre bajo, pero apenas sus dedos rozaron su propia polla, Steve alejo su lengua y dedo para obligarlo a girarse con un movimiento un poco brusco. 

—No, mi amor. El único que va a tocarte hoy, soy yo. — proclamó, antes de regresar su dedo, sumando dos más para seguir estimulándolo, y guiar esta vez su boca a otra parte. 

—¡Steve! ¡De-tente! No es necesario que… ¡Oh por Dios! — la boca del mayor se cirnio alrededor de su pene, específicamente en la punta y por reflejo, Tony enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Steve, al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de que bajara más, y sentir en todo su largo la exquisita textura aterciopelada y caliente de su lengua.

Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que Tony había recibido una felación. 

En preparatoria se había dado más por lo de las hormonas, especialmente de los Omegas calientes a quienes no les importaba coger con Alphas, Betas e incluso otros Omegas, con tal de sentir placer, no se ponían límites ni eran quisquillosos con sus parejas sexuales siempre y cuando les dieran lo que querían. 

Steve descendió, pegando sus labios contra la pelvis de Tony, antes de comenzar a subir y bajar de manera lenta, mientras su lengua y las paredes de su boca apresaban su polla. 

Tony apretó las piernas sin intención y sin poder evitarlo, pero a Steve no le importó. Él siguió con su labor con vehemencia. Moviendo sus dedos al mismo ritmo que su boca que estaba siendo follada por el castaño. 

El vientre bajo de Tony se contrajo. 

Y justo cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo desde su entrepierna, reforzó el agarre en la cabellera de Steve para alejarlo. 

Sin embargo Steve no se movió ni un centímetro, en cambio aumentó el ritmo con el que su boca devoraba y sus dedos penetraban. 

—¡Ah! ¡Steve! — Tony gimió de forma escandalosa, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose a las sábanas debajo de él con desespero cuando se vino en la boca de su flamante novio. — Dios… 

El cuerpo que se tensó por el orgasmo se relajo al segundo, casi haciéndolo creer que se desmayaría por semejante placer. 

Su respiración agitada, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y la bruma post orgásmica le volvieron ajeno a su entorno por un segundo. Segundo en el que no vio que Steve, quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación, se enderezó, hincándose entre sus piernas y con una mano alrededor de su polla, alineándola de forma perfecta a centímetros de su entrada. 

Incapaz de poder contener más, tanto su deseo como el de su Alpha, la única neurona pensante de Steve en ese momento se apago. 

Solo quería hundirse en su Beta, ni más ni menos, y así lo hizo. 

—¡Ah, Steve! — de una sola estocada, enterró la mitad de su falo en el interior de Tony. Arrancándole un gemido que aunque para el sonó cargado de placer, en realidad era más de dolor que de eso. 

Tony apretó fuertemente los ojos, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sin descaro de ellos por sus mejillas. Sus uñas se enterraron en los antebrazos de Steve, quien gruñó ronco, profundo, al sentir esa exquisita estrechez, a la que se estaba volviendo adicto, apretar su polla de forma majestuosa. 

El rubio recargo todo su peso sobre sus brazos a cada costado de Tony, permitiéndose hundir solamente su rostro en el espacio en su cuello, y unas ganas de morderlo en ese preciso momento lo invadieron, pero se reprimió de hacerlo. 

Primero tenía que anudar a Tony. 

Así que tras esperar el tiempo que él creyó suficiente para que Tony se acostumbrará a su longitud, el cual no duró más de treinta segundos, se empujó así mismo más adentro. 

Tony perdió su voz cuando intentó gritar por el desgarrador dolor. 

—S-Steve… — masculló apenas moviendo los labios y con un hilillo de voz. 

Su entrada ardía, ardía como el infierno. 

El castaño se preocupo cuando sintió un líquido correr desde su interior, yendo de su entrada a sus nalgas, y de sus nalgas a la espalda baja. 

Con esfuerzo y tratando de ignorar su dolor e incluso temor, guio una de sus manos hacia la zona, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de encontrar sangre, lo que era más lógico por la situación, encontró su mano manchada con semen. 

Steve se había venido por primera vez. 

—Eso debería servir, para que me aceptes completamente, Tony. — gruñó, tomándolo por las caderas con algo de fuerza. — Porque realmente quiero llegar hasta el fondo. — dijo, relamiéndose los labios y con la mirada más oscura que Tony habría visto alguna vez en sus ojos color cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este escrito lo dividiré en tres partes, porque me he extendido demasiado y aún no lo termino, espero no sea una molestia ❤️


End file.
